Speed Of Sound
by LaughBeforeYouGrin
Summary: All Love Is Magic, For Harper and Justin that is... HarperxJustin Rated: M: Language, Sexual Content
1. Winter Fires

Speed Of Sound

_**Chapter 1: Winter Fires**_

I screwed the tip of my pencil into my desk; jadedly, I stared at the gooves in my yellow number two pencil from where I chewed on it in first block. I'm always waiting anxiously for something magical to happen; funny? I know nothing would happen, nothing ever does.

"Harper?!"

"Uh?!" I jerked my head up from my hand, dropping the pencil, hearing it slip from my desk and plummet to the tiled foor. My cheek felt warm and pressured from where my head met my hand.

"Fire drill? you coming?!" She pointed her long finger at the door. Why didn't I hear the bell ring? I am sitting in the front, right next to the wall and bell itself.

I nodded, stood, and made my way to the door. walking down the narrow hallway was nearly impossible, people kept shoving me to the wall, knocking my to my knees almost. But in short seconds, I met the door and breathed in the grimy stench of gasoline and armpits that filled the midcourse. It was dark and snowing outside, making the air slightly more tolerable, by freezing my nose and all...

I trembled from the airstream of arctic winds that felt deathly. I sauntered over to my teacher in the bright red winters jacket. She looked warm, warmer than me atleast.

"Mrs, I d-don't thu-think this is nu-nu-necessary. Why do we have to d-do this, w-we all know what t-to do during a d-drill!" I studdered, rapping myself up in the pathetic excuse of a jacket. "This will not take much longer, Harper." With that she turned and walked away to where all the other teachers were standing.

I trembled in defeat, My arms encased around my sides, burrowed under my armpits. I turned and looked at the other frozen students as they huddled around each other for some sort of warmth. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something, or should I say someone, that brought all the warmth back into me, Justin Russo.

I jumped up and down with excitment, I hadn't seen him since the beginning of last semester and a few times at the shop.

He looks so different. His hair, longer and darker; his eyes, green like always but more emerald and light with life; and his body, well I've never seen it before but just by looking at his arms, I could tell he had been working out over the semester. I wanted nothing more than to walk over to him and say something, but before I could take another step-

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE BACK TO CLASS!" I sighed heavily, watching him walk back with his class, I followed mine aswell.

By the time we all got back into class it was time for forth block, Art II, the last block of the day, thank god.

I grabbed my stuff off the desk and rushed to art. I walked though the two swinging doors and was not so suprized to see my best friend, Alex Russo in the same class; the seat next to her was empty and I had a feeling she knew I was in the same class as her. There she was picking the dirt out from under her nails. Walking up beside her, I set my things on the ground and took a seat next to her.

"Hey Alex!"

"Oh hey Harper!" A smile formed on her lips as we both gave one another hugs. She went back to picking at her nails.

"Well..." I turned to fully face her, leaning closer so nobody could surge in. " W-what about Justin? What's with him?"

"What do you mean, nothings wrong with him. Well, actually, he was going out with this girl over the semester, but I don't know if they are anymore, It looked like he really liked her, they never-NEVER stop kissing." She observed my features, guessing she thought I would burst out in tears and start cursing at the sky in agony...wrong. I will always love justin, but having him break my heart all these years has done something strange to me. I've been thinking much about Justin and my's relationship. It's really not a relationship at all but more like me loving him and he, running and screaming for help. I tired, Sick and tired of my heart being smashed by him, so that means no more crazy Harper this year. My obsession will always live inside of me but only for me to know, not even my best friend can know about it.

Alex smirked." Huh." she though she lost the old Harper, I could see it in her eyes as she 'huhned' at , she smirked as if it was a good thing, she looked glad that I was somewhat over him, his power over my heart was no longer. "Good?" I asked.

"...Great."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards Of Waverly Place. Harper nor Justin.

I'm liking where this story is going, so it won't take long for the next chapter.


	2. The New Everything

Speed Of Sound

_**Chapter 2: The New Everything. **_

Me and Alex sat in the far side of the shop eating the leftovers of yesterday's bread sticks. "First days for me have always been dreadful, but this one was actually alright." I grinned and ate the bread stick in haste, Alex watching me shove two more down just as quicker.

"you?...Okay?!" She looked at me with curious eyes, like the ones your parents give you when they suspect something. I tried to chew the dry bits of bread to answer her, "haven't eaten all day." I said while covering my mouth. She then pick up one and started to munch on it. I was looking in the other direction when I heard the two doors swing open and hit the wall, I turned to face the loud thud and in came Justin.

hurriedly, I turned back to Alex. "Does my hair look okay? I hope it does, I haven't seen Justin in such a long time...besides this morning during the drill, but he didn't see me!" I stood up quickly and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to fix it the best I could. When I turned back around to say hi to Justin, my heart fell to the bottom of my stomach. There he was with his toned arm around another girls shoulder, and soon later, kissing her.

I tried to remind myself that his influence over me was no longer and this doesn't bother me. I bit my bottom lip with anger_. It's nothing, he's nothing, don't think about it, blah blah blah_. I lied to myself, he was something, and that something meant a lot to me. But that something can't even give me the same feelings I have for him, I mean it. I was so angry, not that much at him anymore but the girl who was so luck as to even have him next to her. How is it that I can spend years trying to get the same guy, and this bitch walks in and gets him in one semester?!

"Hey Harper!" Justin walked over to my fuming body. I couldn't hear him over the piercing sound of me grinding my teeth together. Boy did I want to beat that bitches ass, right there and then, but...I couldn't make a fool of myself in front of Justin, plus who knows, If I did Justin may never speak to me again and I can't live a life with not Justin; It's madness!

I glanced at the ground and walked passed him, bumping his shoulder with mine, no fake 'hey's, how's it been' but pure 'fuck you, for doing it again'.

"Geez, Justin? What'd you do?!" Alex glared at him and walked off to the street, looking for me. He stood in the middle of the shop in confusion, but I don't care, I hope he feels like shit for being a jackass.

I stormed off to the blue benches outside of the shop. I heard the doors swing back open, "Alex..." My eyes began to fill up with tears, mostly angry tears and a few sad ones.

"I-I thought I wouldn't care anymore..." I couldn't stop the feeling welting up in my stomach. I love Justin, but why? I never really asked myself why, but I just do-I can't help but love him.

"It's alright Harper-" Alex tried to place her hand on my back.

"NO, no it's not, It's not alright and you know it...what's wrong with me?" I burrowed my head in her lap, crying every last tear I ever had out at that very moment.

When I got home that night I felt worse than I ever had before.

My eyes were blood red and puffy from the intense hours of crying on Alex's lap. I stared aimlessly in my bathroom mirror, slowly I picked the brush up from the corner of the sink and started brushing my auburn hair and all it's boring-ness. Hey? Maybe that's it, my appearance is what's wrong. I smiled cunningly at my plan for the night, no one would ever see this coming.

The point of all of this is to get Justin to notice me. It was time for a late night shopping spree. I took my handbag and was out the door. The first store I went to was Hollister. Blah, Hollister, I hate that store with all of my might, but this was for Justin, my love and damn it, he will take sight of me. When I walked through the door, a strong aroma of perfume rushed into my nose, it smelt great, but too much can always destroy a product.

It was hard to breath but shortly after it became bearable. As I looked through the clothes that passed me by, I saw something that startled me, nice outfits? They were all so nice looking and I couldn't leave the store without one of their clothing's. Making my own clothes was fun and a great experience, but shopping was just as fun.

I left the store satified with what I bought, and was unquestionable tired from trying on so many clothes.

I hurried home and ran to my room wide smiled and breathing heavily with excitement for tomorrow-or today sense it was 2:45 when I got home. My arms and hands were wrapped with bags of nothing but clothes, I was definitely set for tomorrow. I sighed in laughter, throwing the bags to the ground and pouncing on my bed like a cat would do on It's pray; the bed was so comfy, I fell right asleep before I could change into my pj's.

I woke back up 4 in a half hours later to the irritating buzz coming from my alarm clock. "2 more minutes..." I told myself drained and trying to make a compromise with the alarm clock. And so I did, 2 minutes later, I was up and getting ready for school. I took out the first outfit that caught my eye in the store, black jacket with white pin stripes, I rolled the sleeves up just below my elbows-it had that _Sweeney Todd_ look to it, something I would never dare to wear. As pants; i wore none, instead I put on a white shirt that ended just above the knees. All of it together looked amazing..._See_, I've always known I had an eye for fashion. My hair? Today I think I'll curl it-BIG curls- the kind that girl always has, what's her name, Taylor Swift?! Only mine will look ten times better.

The only thing left to do now was to head on out to school. On the way I went over to the Russo house to walk with Alex, and she was more than surprised, more like...disbelief. The dark morning sky couldn't keep her from seeing a change in me. She stumbled over to my new self with mouth ajar. "ha, SEXY HARPER!" I giggled at her words. Alex wrapped her arm around my shoulder, still startled by my randomness.

" W-what got you do this?"

"What? you don't like it?"

"No, are you kidding! I love the new look."

My mind was going foolish. I turned so many heads that day, I at the end of the day know everyone in the school just by faces. _Harper, you look great! Harper you sexy beast... GEEZ. _Could anyone get more comments than what I've recieved in under 1 hour. Nevertheless, the only good word that would matter to me would be his...and I think you know who I'm talking about by now.

My classes were more awkward than before, I think I should have just left myself the way I was, then people wouldn't be staring so much. I was excited to leave my 1st block class, that's when I see Justin in the halls; sadly, that's the only place I can _ever_ see him anymore, He's always with that girl...But no luck, he wasn't where he usually was after 1st. _'Oh well, better luck tomorrow'_ I told myself. It was off to 2nd block, World Studies II.

I walked unhurried into my 2nd block room puzzled by my teacher standing at my desk.

"Is- something wrong?!" I asked confused.

"Harper, I've been looking at your grades in this class, and I must ask you-?" He smiled. "Why aren't you In AP?"

A sigh of relief. I thought He was going to say something like, _you failed _or something weird like that. The more I think about it the more I realize this class was pretty easy for me, and just at the beginning of the semester too. World AP does sound more on my level of expertise.

"I don't know, you tell me." I smiled back as he handed me my new class schedule. I looked at me new teacher for World.

"Mr...Phares?" Never heard of him, but that's okay, It'll be cool to see who's my new class. I gathered my belongings and headed to AP. Personally I think this is too much change for one person to handle. _New_ classmates, _new_ friends, _new _Harper, _new_ everything.

Breathing wild, I was eager to get to class, something I would never be content on doing. I knocked on the wooden door leading to my class inside and without warning, the doors opened, revealing bored stiff students and a teacher staring me in the face.

"You must be Harper, welcome." His features were cute, He looked like a student himself; tall, around 5' 9; short, curly blonde hair; eyes to die for, ocean blue from the looks of it.

"H-Hi, hello. " If I wasn't so deeply in love with Justin, I would totally fall for this guy...JUSTIN! I jerked my head in the other direction, noticing just then that I and Justin were now in the same class. I tried not to show my emotions, so Instead of randomly jumping up and down with joy that I get to see him everyday now, I calmly took a seat in the front, grinning while doing so. I could feel his eyes on me as I sat tranquilly. I was different, and he became aware of that. I turned my head slightly, just enough so I could get a good view of his face._ Shocked. bewildered. tender. _From what I saw He liked the new me and was ready to start a friendship with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards Of Waverly Place, Harper nor Sexy Justin.

I've been sick lately and staying home, so in my spare time I just write, so that's why this chapter is up so soon. please leave comments! :D


End file.
